Necrotaush
Necrotaush, the Pestilent Fang is a magical, apparently sentient rapier crafted from green dragonscale. It is a powerful weapon, but is charged by the suffering of its weilder. The blade is green dragonscale with an ornate basket hilt crafted in the appearance of winding snakes. Effects Weapon (rapier), legendary (must be attuned by a bard or paladin) While attuned, you gain a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with this magic weapon. In addition, it has the following traits: * Filth Spreader. This weapon deals an additional 1d6 poison damage on a hit. * Garden of the Mind. When you cast a spell, you can choose to have Necrotaush concentrate on it for you. If you take damage while Necrotaush is concentrating on a spell and you do not have disadvantage on the concentration check, you can take 1d6 poison damage to automatically succeed on the saving throw. (this damage increases with level) * Awakened: Withering Whispers. Necrotaush has 6 charges to cast spells. As long as the sword is attuned to you and you are holding it in your hand, you can spend charges to cast dissonant whispers (1 charge), crown of madness (2 charges) or geas (3 charges) Necrotaush regains 1d4 charges whenever you become poisoned or contract a disease. Necara, like the other dragonblades, also has access to a shared pool of spell slots. With each new awakened blade, a known spell is added to the pool. She adds the spell "Sending" to the spell list and contributes more spell slots. She also has access to Detect Thoughts (provided by Haziwran), Nondetection (provided by Sethokesh), Scrying (provided by Anxukyura) and Freedom of Movement (provided by Braugera) Appearance and Personality When she was alive, Necara was a beautiful, blonde haired elven woman. She wore her hair long and adorned with a crown. She was both a paladin and a bard, and served as the representative for Corellon, the god of art and beauty, on the Templar Council. Necara in the past was noble and well-spoken, though plagued by family problems and a curse. As a rapier, she has gone mad from 5000 years as a weapon, and being in Osyna Bloodeye's possession for much of it. She currently spends most of her time screaming, crying, and fantasizing that she is in the past. On rare occassions, she has a moment of clarity to issue foreboding warnings to Olivia and the party. Known History Necara was a high elven princess when she was alive. Her brother, Neronvain, was the green wyrmspeaker from the Scale War five thousand years ago. The details on what happened between the two of them are vague, but at some point Necara was poisoned, leading to her death. Her soul subsequently was somehow trapped inside the dragonblade Necrotaush. At some point, Osyna acquired the blade, and at some other point, the sword ended up in the Northmarch. Olivia and the Northmarch Party acquired Necrotaush from a protective structure at the Withering Grove in the Northmarch. When they opened the door to Necrotaush's chamber (which required the song of a good-aligned creature to enter), Verde and Noir snuck past, invisible, to try and grab the sword first. The door to Necrotaush's chamber had a prayer inscribed on it which can be seen with other documents. The party fought them and prevented them from taking the sword. Later, when the party was fleeing the destruction of the nearby village from Tanith's wrath, Verde assaulted Olivia again and attempted to take the blade one more time. The two grappled for it, but Olivia ended up using a spell from the sword to force Verde to run after she learned his true identity. Necrotaush was separated from the party after their fight in Crow's lair. She was dumped into a sandstorm with the party after their defeat, but was taken by gnolls along with Sethokesh. The party eventually collected both blades, and when Olivia reclaimed Necara, she received a vision of the elven woman in the Northmarch, speaking to a fleeing Sethendrin and Braugera. Later on when the party was traveling across the desert, they encountered some spreading plague. Necara seemed to have a strong reaction: She dominated Olivia and made her run as quickly as she could to the source of the infection, sharing more memories of her past with Olivia. This lead to the party fighting a monster made of the infected dead bodies of the drow that had been plagued by the disease. The memory she shared with Olivia was of a palace being decontaminated from the swathes of fungal disease that surrounded it, while Necara went and spoke to her brother, asking him not to do something. Trivia An unfortunate sword girl. * Necrotaush is also known by the name "Necara" * She seemed to refer to Sethokesh as "Mad Dog" * In the beastlands, Necara appears in the form of an undead doe. Relevant Quotes * "I've had enough people tell me to die with dignity, Wolf King." - Necara to Sethendrin * "I won't abandon my people! I will find a way to fix this!"